Ushran 'Sojam
(State of Sojam, ) |born=23rd Age of Doubt, 11660th Cycle |died= |species=Sangheili |gender=Male |height=8'8 |weight=352 lbs |skin=Dark Tan |eyes=Orange-red |allegiance= United Sangheili Republic |branch= United Sangheili Republic Army |garrison=''Fleet of Brilliant Glory'' Fleet of Pious Clarity Fleet of Divine Sanctity |unit=Zreaa Legion (9th AoR, 530th C-5830th C) (5830th C-6625th C) Ushran Legion (9th AoR, 6625th C-7420th C) T'sar Legion (2580-Present) |rank= Recruit (29th AoD, 15370th C-9th AoR, 530th C) (9th AoR, 530th C-3180th C) (9th AoR, 3180th C-4240th C) (9th AoR, 4240th C-5830th C) (9th AoR, 5830th C-6625th C) (9th AoR, 6625th C-Present) |title=Demon Killer Legion Master of the T'sar Legion |battles=Numerous battles and skirmishes throughout the War of Righteous Cleansing and Necros War. }} Of simple birth, Ushran 'Sojam (Oracle Code S5-T2344) is a renowned Sangheili who fought during the and the Necros War. Ushran was born just before the War of Righteous Cleansing began and fought in many campaigns throughout the conflict, including the , the , and led his legion in the . After the Great Schism, Ushran defected to the Covenant Separatists with the goal of overthrowing the and the Sangheili's usurpers, the .. Ushran led his legion against the Jiralhanae at many battles, and was part of the invasion force prepared to conquer the Jiralhanae homeworld of Doisac. After reconnecting with his loved ones ones on Sangheilios, Ushran was elected to lead his clan as their . After claiming the title of Kaidon, Ushran returned to military service, this time under the banner of the United Sangheili Republic. Ushran led his forces against remnants of the Covenant, Sangheili separatists and Kig-yar pirates. In 2616, the United Sangheili Republic joined the Alliance of United Races in their war against the new Necros threat. Biography Born on the Sangheili homeworld of Sangheilios in the State of Sojam, Ushran was the son of sailor Kroba 'Sojam and his mother I'lra 'Sojam. Like many children, he was raised in a common home where he made friends with Relik 'Sojam, a distant cousin, and Be'nem Vadam of the Vadam Family, who were close allies with the Sojam family. The trio were always regarded as an odd pairing, Ushran being a stoic child, Relik a prankster, and Be'nem a reserved, and shy Sangheili female. When Ushran and Relik turned fourteen, the two were sent to be trained at the Morna War College in the nearby state of Mantakr. While there, the two were separated into a Creche of young warriors to train. Ushran would remain with this Creche until it was determined that he would be viable for a position on a Lance. Training on Sangheilios was a brutal affair, and numerous young prospects were killed. In the Sangheili culture this was permitted as weeding out those who would be too weak. During a staff dual on Lake Mantakr, Ushran knocked off fellow recruit Snela 'Cromar off of the canoe, resulting in a Sangoctpada ensnaring him and dragging him into the deep. After his training was complete, Ushran graduated with honors in his creche. This group would later be assigned to the Zreea Legion, commanded by the famous Sangheili Legion Master Zreea 'Korsanee. His friend, Relik would join the Klresa Legion. Immediately after graduation, the Zreea Legion was assigned to be garrisoned on the Fleet of Pious Glory. War of Righteous Cleansing Two years prior Ushran graduating from the War College, a Jiralhanae-captained Congregation-class Cruiser found a world colonized by an alien species known as 'Humans'. The world was also a reliquary of relics from the . During a first contact ceremony between the two, the Covenant attendees were attacked by human soldiers and reported back to the High Council. The world was ordered to be cleansed of the alien presence and any relics be obtained. Minor Domo After graduating from the War Collage, Ushran was assigned to the Zreea Legion's Nran Warrior Crèche to be trained in combat. Assigned to the Fleet of Brilliant Glory, Ushran and his fellow legionnaires would train aboard the ship between battles. Ushran displayed remarkable hand to hand combat skills, but lacked in zero-gravity environments. Eighty cycles after graduating, the Fleet of Brilliant Glory found a human colony. Battle of Stirgon (2527) The Battle of Strigon was a small battle that occurred in 2527. The Covenant Fleet of Brilliant Glory had discovered the system and descended upon the planet. The orbital defenses, consisting of two frigates and a destroyer, were easily crushed without a single Covenant ship lost. Rather than glassing the world, the Fleetmaster had decided that scouring the humans from the world and use it as a forward operating base would be more effective against the spread out Humans. The order was approved and hundreds of dropships descended to the planet. Ushran was part of the first wave, and he and his lance began to engage the humans in combat in the urban center of Los Hanita. Their objectives were simple, kill any human they came across. With the rest of the legion, Ushran cleared each building, block by block, leaving no humans alive. As they proceeded towards the city center, their advance was halted when a pair of Scorpion tanks pinned them down. Trapped without any support, Ushran took matters into his own hands. He and his battle brother Unvek 'Udontee, and a pair of Kig-yar Marksmen flanked around the tanks. As the marksmen provided cover, the Sangheili pair pried open the Scorpions cockpits and killed their operators, and destroyed the tanks. The two were rewarded handsomely for the act of bravery, but reprimanded for foolishly abandoning their unit. Eventually Covenant forces trapped the remaining city defenders at the planetary capitol building. The structure, was well fortified with machine gun turrets, snipers and anti air batteries. For hours Covenant forces attempted to take the structure, but were forced back each time. Only after Locusts arrived did the Covenant claim victory over the ashes of the structure. Battle of Aigaion (2527) After the successful invasion of Stirgon, the Fleet of Brilliant Glory fell upon the nearby Anean System, and attacked the colony of Aigaion. Unlike Stirgon, Aigaion was well defended, with a fleet of UNSC ships in orbit, and five . The Covenant still wiped out the defenders, losing three ships in the process. Ground forces descended to the planet, supported by a battlegroup of three ships to provide orbital bombardment, however Aigaion had a secret weapon on its surface. As the three support ships descended, a barrage of rounds struck the ships, ripping through their shields and hulls. Covenant forces detected a large structure containing eight magnetic accelerator cannons, each capable of tearing apart a Covenant ship. The system was originally designed to send debris into low orbit prior to the construction of Aigaion's space elevator, and to destroy incoming asteroids and meteors that were common in the Anean System. The fleet was prepared to destroy the system with an orbital bombardment, however the Fleetmaster decided against this, feeling that the system could destroy far too many ships that could be used elsewhere. Instead, he ordered a Section of the Zreea Legion to destroy the system. Ushran was a part of this section, and he and his lance had orders to help destroy the battery. When the force arrived however, they were greeted with a massive UNSC defense network of trenches and automated defense turrets. The section pushed on, clearing each trench before entering the structure. Despite the defenses, the section had managed to destroy it by placing a demolition charge in the power generator, causing it to shut down. After the destruction of this defensive system, the fleet descended into atmosphere and glassed the world, rendering it lifeless. Battle of Gegaju 1 (2536) Two years after the Battle of Aigaion, Ushran and his legion were transferred to the Fleet of Pious Clarity. Commanded by the renowned , who had successfully two UNSC fleets without losing a single ship. The fleet had arrived in the Gegaju System, when a detected Human presence on the world first from the star. Scouting teams however, found no trace of human civilization on the world. Further scanning revealed that these Humans had dug themselves into the planet, and were held up in hundreds of linked bunkers. It also discovered a Forerunner relic deep within the Human defense network. Xytan had ordered the Zreea and Korpis Legions to enter the tunnels, retrieve the artifact, and kill any human before the world was to be buried. The two legions set up bases on the planets surface and proceeded into the planet. As they advanced, they took heavy casualties from Human defense systems, mostly automated gun turrets. Ushran and his lance used their active camouflage systems to infiltrate the planet, and managed to disable the humans outer defense network. As the Covenant prepared to assault the humans city, large doors blocked the ways in, delaying the Covenants advance. The Korpis Legion brought in a Sub-section of to burn through the doors, however as they did human commandos managed to destroy them. Not wanting to destroy the artifact inside, they needed another plan. Eventually it was decided that a secondary tunnel would be built to allow a lance of Sangheili to deactivate the doors inside. Ushran and his lance were chosen. After the tunnel was dug, the lance began their infiltration. Tracking the power lines, they found the generators which powered the doors, however before they could destroy them they were ambushed. Three of the six in Ushran's lance fell, including the major in command. Usrhan rallied the remnants and managed to destroy the generator, allowing the bulk of the army through. The three held out for two hours before allied reinforcements arrived. When the Covenant went to retrieve the artifact, it turned out to be a fake, a lure to ambush the Covenant forces inside the tunnels. Enraged, the Covenant fell back, and Xytan scorched the world, and destroyed the caves. When the legions were brought on board, Xytan met with Ushran, and promoted him to the rank of Major for both his gallantry in combat and his kill record. Major Domo Rising through the ranks, Ushran was promoted to Major of the Legion. He was given a trio of lances to command, consisting of several Unggoy, Kig-yar, and also two Sangheili Minors. Ushran and his lance continued to serve on the Fleet of Pious Clarity for many years, fighting their battles along the way. Battle of Phi Delta (2537) The Battle of Phi Delta was a large battle over the Phi Delta planetary system. On April 4, 2539 the rebuilt Fleet of Brilliant Glory discovered the heavily populated system on the border of the Inner Colonies and Outer Colonies. The system had four planets that were colonized by the UNSC, Vostok, Al 'Aziziyah, Mawsynram, and Pacifica. With such a heavy population, the system was well protected by a fleet of UNSC ships, and 10 defensive platforms. Despite this, the fleet pushed on. Their first target was the planet Mawsynram, an industrial world that served as the capital of the system, and the most populated. Since the defensive fleet was spread over the system, the Covenant planned a series of ambushes using mines at estimated locations of human reinforcements arriving. As predicted, the scattered fleet jumped right into the minefields, destroying over two-thirds of the fleet. The rest were quickly destroyed. However new threats came from the large orbital defense platforms. Keeping their distance, the fleet launched boarding craft to destroy or capture the platforms, knowing their destructive potential. Ushran led a mixed lance of Sangheili and Unggoy on board one platform, known as the New Timbuktu Station. His boarding craft latched itself near the Commons. As the lance leaped from the craft they took light fire from Human defenders. However, they were quickly subdued as Ushran pushed towards the stations bridge. As they approached Security R-01, they began to take heavy fire from an emplaced machine gun, along with a SPARTAN-II. Using a suicide Unggoy as the defenders reloaded, Ushran and another Sangheili lance managed to overwhelm defenders, however the SPARTAN along with a fireteam of marines managed to escape. They then breached into the stations bridge, but it was too late and the data they had hoped to recover was lost. However their mission was not a failure. The Covenant forces managed to place a bomb that would eradicate the station, and if not that could possibly cause the debris to fall on the planet below. Unfortunately the hoped result of debris falling did not occur, and the station was simply destroyed. With the mission complete, Ushran and his unit were then tasked with the capture of the planet Vostok. Scans of the planet revealed a Forerunner mining facility on the planet which was used to mine Helium-3 for starship fuel. Ushran's unit was ordered to take the facility at any cost, but without its destruction. On their approach, the legion he served with was intercepted by UNSC fighters, which destroyed four of the ten transports before Seraph fighters chased them away. Upon their landing, Usrhan's lance took major casualties, with three Unggoy, a Kig-yar marksmen pair, and the executive officer falling as soon as they landed. Along with their own casualties, other lances took heavy casualties as well, and one of the Phantom dropships was shot down on approach. As the first wave advanced and began to secure objectives, reinforcements arrived including Type-40 Asura tanks and . The Covenant had finally arrived on the outskirts of the station when a UNSC Reinforcement fleet arrived in system, taking the Covenant by surprise. A squadron of UNSC Pelicans arrived to reinforce the facility, including a team of SPARTANs. On many fronts the Covenant were driven back, however Ushran rallied his forces and managed to get inside the facility. They disabled the mining systems, halting the production of Helium-3. However, they became trapped as UNSC forces bared down on them. Eventually, after an hour of fighting, Ushran managed to find an escape, taking his Sangheili but leaving behind his Unggoy to cover for him. A decision that though was common, was disliked by Ushran. Eventually the order to retreat was given by the Fleetmaster, and the Covenant departed from the system. After the battle, many of the Sangheili commanders committed suicide for the shame of defeat. However, Ushran was one of few that did not, feeling that throwing their lives away was meaningless, and that the defeat should be studied so it did not happen again. Unfortunately, his opinion was a minority in a society dominated by honor. Massacre of Septimus IV (2539) After their defeat at Phi Delta, an enraged Zreea Legion was dedicated to avenging the wasted deaths of their comrades. With new leadership, the legion found their target in a small planet known as Septimus IV. A small agriworld, Septimus became popular after the glassing of Harvest. The planet saw an increase in demand for crops, which Septimian farmers gladly responded too, becoming the United Earth Governments new number one producer. Unfortunately this also drew attention to the planet, as Covenant ships ambushed merchant fleets they learned of the planets location. The fleet jumped into system, and quickly landed on the planet. Resistance was light, mostly from the Septimian Colonial Militia, and various police departments. The planet was scoured of defenses and the survivors forced into slavery. Eventually, after thousands of graves had dotted the planet, every Septimian citizen was killed and dumped into these mass graves. The Covenant fleet above partially glassed the world, with glyphs representing anger, redemption, and victory. The fleet fled the world as a new merchant fleet had arrived, and marines discovered the graves filled with rotting corpses. Battle of Chi Alpha III (2541) Chi Alpha III was a very dense and hostile world, inhabited by the UNSC to help teach recruits tactics in jungle warfare. In 2541, the fleet carrying Ushran arrived at the world. When they jumped out of slipspace, sensors detected stealth ships over the planet. As they moved in to eliminate them, they ran into a minefield, and were ambushed by the Prowlers, using hit and run tactics around the planets eight moons. Eventually two of the three Prowlers were eliminated, with a third escaping into a random vector. The Luminary also detected a Forerunner structure on the equator of the planet, a small structure that had a labyrinth underneath, with another unknown glyph. Covenant forces were sent to the planet, but had a hard time finding a landing zone due to the dense jungle. Aggravated, the Phantom gunners simply burned large sections of the jungle, enough for dropships to land Covenant forces. A valuable asset to the conflict was the use of Kig-yar marksmen and . The species were quick to adapt to the jungle, which was similar to their native homeworld. Quickly they scoured the world, supported by air strikes and Mgalekgolo support. However, as they approached the UNSC headquarters, ambushes by UNSC soldiers and special forces began to increase, with trip mines, pungi sticks, and other manner of traps laid for Covenant forces. After losing a large amount of soldiers, the Legion Master ordered that the jungle simply be burned with flamethrowers. Still, the attacks did not stop. As they burned, UNSC snipers began to pick off the flamethrower wielders, some using incendiary rounds to ignite the volatile gasses inside the tanks. Eventually, a good portion of the world was glassed, however by then UNSC forces had discovered the route the Covenant were taking, and fortified the exterior of the structure. A battle was hard fought, one that cost Ushran a quarter of his lance as well as part of his left arm. Even after his wounds, he still fought. They pushed on and eventually eliminated UNSC presence on the planet, at the cost of 30% of the legions infantry forces. As they descended, they found a Forerunner Map Room, which led them to the Utlehw System. For his bravery in battle, and his impressive kill count, Ushran was promoted to the rank of Ultra. Ultra Domo After his heroic actions at Chi Alpha III, Ushran was promoted to the rank of Ultra. As dictated, Ushran was assigned a Warrior Creche to train for a period of twenty four cycles before taking command of a subsection of the legion. His creche, the Sojam Warrior Creche, was composed of 1,000 Sangheili Minors just graduating from the War College. Ushran trained his troops in all aspects of warfare. Their first taste of combat would take place at Utlew VII. Battle of Utlehw VII (2542) After finding the Utlehw system, the Covenant fleet found more than they had anticipated. A small fleet of Destroyers and Frigates, along with a single carrier were in orbit around the planet. Two Covenant ships were lost in the first volley, however the Covenant quickly surrounded and eliminated all but the carrier, who used a fighter screen to protect itself as it jumped into Slipspace. With orbital defenses gone, the Covenant landed on the planet, to find itself a fortress. As they landed, they immediately came under fire from UNSC soldiers in bunkers and trenches. Ushran led his lance in an attack on a bunker, and took control of the turret within, using it to cover his allies as they took cover. Trench fighting took place for weeks, with no clear winner in sight. During this time, Ushran and his lance stormed numerous trenches, and shined during an assault on the UNSCs artillery batteries. Eventually, UNSC forces ran out of ammunition. Expecting a massacre, the Covenant prepared to decimate the humans as they were about to surrender. Instead, UNSC soldiers came screaming from the trenches with bayonets, knives and shovels. Delighted at the prospect of close combat, the Sangheili, including Ushran, disposed of the weaponry and turned to their wrist mounted energy blades. The melee was over quickly, with Covenant forces still standing. However, the tenacity and courage of the human defenders left a mark on the legion. The commanders decided that cremating the humans by glassing would be fitting. The legion found their iconography and stored it within their trophy hall. Battle of New Constantinople (2547) During the Battle of New Constantinople, Ushran and a force of his Sangheili Warriors were assigned to breach a human football stadium, used as a shelter for civilians inside the city. Ushran and two field groups were assigned to the assault, and were ordered to slaughter any humans they encountered. At first, resistance was light and was mostly composed of UNSC Army units and Colonial Militia. However, as they advanced closer they came under heavy attack by an unknown enemy. Sensors detected movement, and the Covenant forces began to fire at random. Eventually, it was revealed that their targets were unlike any they had seen. These wore , making them near invisible. The Covenant began to put pressure on these new foes, however their traps were too much, and the Covenant made a tactical withdraw. Banshee aircraft pounded the defenders throughout the night, but when the Covenant began their assault the foes fought back twice as hard. Eventually a Mantra-class Corvette began providing orbital bombardment, causing the invisible demons to fall back. The Covenant found that the civilians inside were evacuated while the Covenant was unable to strike. Outraged, Ushran and his forces began to slaughter throughout the city, killing thousands. Eventually, he was called back as cruisers began to glass the city. In the back of his mind he had hoped his invisible foes would burn under the might of the glassing for causing the deaths of his men. He would be redeployed to guard a battery of around the main set on the planet. The planet was secured cycles later. His dedication to the assault drew the eyes of a special unit in the Covenant, the Zealots of the Inquisition. Zealot During the Battle of New Constantinople, Ushran was noticed by the Sangheili Zealots, a special military organization dedicated to the advancement of the Great Journey through information and relic retrieval and the quelling of heretical organizations. Ushran was transferred from his legion into this special unit for an important task. The Heresy of Waning Piety (2547) After being recruited into the Zealots, Ushran was tasked, alongside two Zealot Lances during the cleansing of the former colony of Waning Piety. The San 'Shyumm governor of the colony was assassinated in a coup by an Unbound Sangheili terrorist organization. The leader of the organization, Klresa 'Libar declared the system free from Covenant rule. The Hierarchs would not tolerate this heresy, and ordered the military to respond. Rather than bring military forces from the frontline, it was decided that two Zealot lances and a Sangheili inquisitor retinue would kill the command structure of the organization and army units would decimate the rest of the defensive force. The attack began when the two lances and the inquisitor infiltrated the planet via Phantoms, using their active camouflage generators. The two lances, one led by Kream 'Norkaree, and the other led by Ulrsa 'Quentraee. Ushran was assigned to Kream's lance. The inquisitor was the famous Fyodora 'Karamaee, along with his six man retinue: Nikara 'Breamee and Hlraa 'Nijaraee, two Sangheili Warriors; Kor, a Kig-yar Sniper; the Mgalekgolo pair Ubra Korm Borkaa and Sphra Korm Ilarr; and Sitset, an Unggoy Deacon. Kream's lance was given the order to destroy Klresa's fortress generators, while Ulrsa's was to lead his lance in an attack on the barracks to lure Klresa out. Meanwhile, Fyodora and his retinue would infiltrate the fortress keep, and either drive Klresa out or kill him. The plan began when Ulrsa destroyed the vehicle depot of the fortress, while Kream and Fyodora snuck into the fortress. Kream and the lance made it to their objective safely, planting explosive charges on the large generator before assisting Ulrsa. Inside, an explosion rocked the fortress. Kream ordered that his lance split into two files, Ushran would lead one into the fortress to find the source of the explosion, while Kream would continue to support Ulrsa. Ushran and three other Sangheili snuck in and found the Inquisitor pinned down by Klresa's men, Kor and Nikara dead. Ushran led his Sangheili in a flanking attack, and searched the top level of the fortress. There, they found Klresa and his bodyguards. A firefight broke, however Klresa, despite the danger, still overlooked the courtyard where Ulrsa and Kream were fighting. Usrhan and his file overpowered the two bodyguards, and Ushran cut Klresa's head off his body, before tossing it out the window. However, as Ushran made his way down the fortress, a hand grabbed his leg. He saw his old friend and cousin, Relik, dying. Relik had joined in Klresa's coup, but when Ushran attempted to know why, he simply stated "The prophets lied, someday you will see the truth." Ushran left his friends body, however the words stained his mind in the coming days. Siege of Paris IV (2548-2549) During the Siege of Paris IV, Ushran led his unit in a campaign to hunt down humans in the city of Nantes. The city had a light UNSC presence, allowing Ushran to sweep through the city with ease. However unbeknown to him the city had an intricate system of underground catacombs and sewers. It was only after a scout saw several humans enter an underground tunnel did he scour them. Teams of Kig-yar were sent underground, as their nimble frames allowed them to quickly scout the underground. Eventually scouting teams found a large underground cave which the humans had made a makeshift home. It was decided that Zealot teams would assault the stronghold. Ushran led a team of Zealots in an attack on the sewers. Using active camouflage, he and other teams managed to sneak past human defenses into the heart of the cave. It was from there they struck, firing on humans in order to scatter them. The Zealot teams drove the Humans outside of their hiding holes, where the bulk of the Covenant forces lay in wait to ambush as they fled. Eventually the underground was cleansed, but an order to retreat had been given. Ushran was recovered and the planet was mostly glassed. His success in the scouring of Nantes was rewarded with a promotion to the rank of Legion Master, and he was given full control over a newly formed legion. Legion Master With the new title of Legion Master, Ushran had taken command of the newly established Ushran Legion and was stationed aboard the Fleet of Divine Sanctity. Slaughter of Beta Segmentus (2550) The fleet was pushing into human controlled space, along the way the fleet stopped to intercept human ships. One they had boarded had not deleted all of its navigation data, and the fleet jumped to its last known location, a planetary system known to humans as Beta Segmentus. When the fleet arrived, they had found that the humans were spread across numerous planets and planetoids, along with numerous orbital stations. The fleet split off into different Task Forces to engage the humans. Ushran and his legion were assigned to a small planet called Sebranka, the third planet from Beta Segmentus. The colony was only defended by two human Mako-class Corvettes, easy prey for the task force's Liturgy-class battlecruisers. While a majority of the fleet remained in orbit to provide support, two battlecruisers entered the planets atmosphere at the north and south poles. The Ushran Legion was deployed at the planets northern pole and the legion quickly swarmed over the cities in the sector. Facing light resistance, Ushran had his legion capture, not kill any humans they encountered. The humans were gathered in a city called Shrilanka, where they were crowded into a sports stadium. Many of the humans were interrogated as to information on human controlled territory, however few could answer the questions. Eventually, tired of having to deal with them, Ushran ordered that the legions Unggoy and Kig-yar be unleashed upon the humans and eaten. The legion continued to battle across the planet, after human forces regrouped and began a futile counterattack. Ushran and his legion engaged a human mechanized division on the vast central plains of the planet. With their slaughter fresh in their minds and his troops well supplemented, the legion quickly overcame the human forces with Ushran at the head of the attack. With the planet secured, it was tagged for scanning of potential artifacts, and the fleet left the system to search for new foes. Battle of Zarmina (2550) While searching human controlled territory, the Fleet of Divine Sanctity came across a human controlled world in the Gliese 581 System. The fleet jumped just outside of the system and began to push towards the only colonized world, Zarmina. Upon entering the system, the fleet entered a minefield, destroying three of the fleets ships and damaging many more. A human fleet emerged from behind the planet and began to push towards the Covenant fleet. Fleetmaster Zynar 'Shrilaee accepted this challenge and braced the fleet for combat. As the gap closed between the two fleets, they began to fire their weapons. The human ships destroyed one of the fleets Celebrant-class destroyers, however the plasma torpedoes launched by the Covenant were too much for human ships to handle, and many were destroyed. The remaining craft were pursued, and the faster Covenant vessels engaged the human ships at knifepoint range. The human ships were disabled, and teams of Zealots were sent to gather information from the databases. However as they did, they found that most of the data was wiped clean. Frustrated, the ships were destroyed and the fleet advanced on the world they were defending. When the fleet orbited the world, they found it was tidally locked, and the humans had built most of their facilities in a small band, between the two extremes on the planet. Covenant Army units were sent to scour the world, including Ushran's legion. The legion was deployed near the equator of the world, where a large city was established. When entering the atmosphere, the legion was entranced by the city, which was illuminated by large amounts of lights. The Covenant descended upon the city and began to engage the defenders of the city. Resistance was like other worlds, light and sporadic. However, the legion was caught off guard by the amount of civilians engaging the Covenant with their own weapons. Large amounts of Unggoy were caught by these attacks and slaughtered. However as the battle progressed the legion began to adapt. Ushran led his forces in an attack on one particularly large and heavily defended structure. Using Wraith artillery and supported by Locust walkers, the Ushran Legion breached through the buildings defenses and began to make their way through the structure. Ushran gleamed through information databases and found that it was the location of an intelligence agency on the world, however useful information was cleaned like the countless worlds the Covenant had conquered. The battle was over quickly, however during the battle Ushran took a new respect for humans, seeing the non-military personnel fighting tooth and nail to protect their homes. Ushran and the legion were transported back to the fleet as it glassed the population centers. Zealot search teams however found that the planet was not far from another world, and the fleet moved to conquer another planet. Siege of Gagarin(2550-2551) Using the data recovered by the Zealots, the Fleet of Divine Sanctity found another human occupied world. This planet was a massive world called Gagarin. Its surface was mostly covered in taiga forests and large, industrial cities. Defenses around the planet were heavy, with large amounts of human ships and orbital defense platforms. The fleet stayed at the edge of the system, debating on how to best take the planet. It was decided that SpecOps teams would be deployed to neutralize the platforms power supplies and gather information, while the fleet attempts to draw the human fleet into a battle far from the platforms. Three cycles later, the SpecOps teams reported that their primary objective was complete, and that the generators powering the orbital platforms were damaged beyond repair. After receiving the report, the fleet moved in and engaged the humans, decimating the fleet and scattering the rest. Litigury battlegroups pushed into orbit to deliver the majority of the ground forces, Ushran's included. The legion was deployed in the southern sector of the world, dominated by a single, massive city. As the legion pushed towards the city, they came under attack by human forces hidden in the forests. Cutting a path using modified Wraiths, Ushran's legion was able to establish a base of operations outside the city and prepare for the long siege ahead. Using Stealth pylons, the camp was hidden from human electronic surveillance, and artillery emplacements were established. Bombardment of the city began and Zealot teams were sent into the city to recover information. Three cycles after establishing the base, human guerrilla fighters attacked, damaging one of the pylons and destroying an Unggoy atmosphere pit. Ushran began sending patrols to search for the attackers, and found that they were hiding in the planets caverns. Locust walkers collapsed these caves, and the attacks ceased. Eventually, after days of bombardment Ushran ordered his legion into the now battered city. Scouring the city, they found that large amounts of human defenses were destroyed by precise bombardment, making the legions task easier. Humans were found but quickly killed, and Ushran raised his legions standard over what was assumed to be the cities capitol. A cycle later, and most of the planet was under Covenant control. The legions were called back, and an occupying force established control. Battle of Reach (2552) Months after their victory at Gagarin, the Fleet of Divine Sanctity was merged with the Fleet of Particular Justice under orders from the Hierarchs. The fleet had orders to glass a heavily fortified human world called Reach. A month ahead of the main fleet, the Hadith-class Super Carrier Long Night of Solace and a complement of Mantra-class Corvettes was assaulting the world, gathering information on its defenses and disrupting enemy forces. However, on the day the main fleet arrived the Long Night of Solace and one of its corvettes, the Ardent Prayer was destroyed in a sabotage by human forces. Despite the loss of the two ships, the fleet arrived and began combat operations. Ushran and his legion were sent to destroy a pair generators powering six of the human orbital defense platforms. The legion was deployed and proceeded to destroy their targets, Ushran led a section in an attack on one of the generators hidden in the planets mountainous terrain. When they arrived, they found a large defensive force in wait, including several Demons. Ushran ordered the Wraith artillery accompanying them to bombard the base, however anti tank weapons destroyed the Wraiths, prompting Ushran to rely on wave tactics to overwhelm his foes. Ushran had Unggoy suicide squads rush into the defenses, however as they proceeded they ran into a large minefield. They were partially successful however, the minefield was cleaned in part due to the Unggoy's methane tanks and grenades detonating other parts of the minefield. Next, Ushran sent Kig-yar Phalanxes, supported by Skirmishers. The Kig-yar were able to distract the enemy long enough for Ushran and his Sangheili brethren to rush into the fray. With the Covenant's best on them, the Human defenders were quickly scattered. Skirmishers pursued these humans and cut them down, however a team of three Demons continued to hold their position. Ushran and his command team engaged them at close range, catching them off guard, Ushran eliminated one of the demons by slicing the armored warrior in half. The Covenant celebrated their victory after destroying the generators, allowing their ships a chance to break through. The legion proceeded to destroy other human military forces, before being recalled and having the world glassed. It was a triumphant victory for the Covenant, Ushran's kill of a demon was particularly celebrated by his forces. He gained the title of Demon Killer, and his legion was given thirty cycles of rest for battles to come. The Great Schism When the Great Schism erupted, Ushran and his legion was resting on the colony Zealous Repentance. The colony served as a waystation for Covenant fleets heading into Human territory, however much to the displeasure of the Sangheili the station was manned by Jiralhanae. The legion had been on the colony for sixteen cycles when the Prophet of Truth's order to cast down the Sangheili came. Immediately, the Chieftain and commander of operations on the world, Lenitus, had groups of Stalkers assassinate the Legions command structure, while his forces launched surprise attacks. A Jiralhanae fleet arrived in system and began to fire upon the Sangheili fleet. At the same time, the Stalkers began to strike, killing the commanders of three ground Field Groups. Ushran managed to escape his assailants, warning his men. After the assassinations went in place, Lenitus and his Jiralhanae began their attack on the Legion, attacking them while they slept. The roused Sangheili grabbed their weapons and assumed defensive formations, keeping the brutes at bay. Allied Seraph formations from the fleet overhead supported the defenders, dropping plasma charges over the enemy. Ushran joined his men in the fighting and engaged Lenitus in a one on one duel, ending in Ushrans favor. After the duel, the Sangheili gained the upper hand on ground and in space, when the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose, led by Xytan 'Jar Wattinree arrived. The fleet was then split, a force of four ships would head to Sangheilios to ensure its safety, the rest would join Xytan at Joyous Exultation. Ushran and his legion were aboard the group sent to Sangheilios, although no attack is ever launched. Battle of Doisac (2553) When Human and Sangheili forces united, Ushran was glad to have them on their side. Ushran and his legion joined this alliance as they prepared to attack the Jiralhanae homeworld of Doisac. As the Alliance fleets battered the Jiralhanae, two High Chieftains rebelled and joined the Alliance against their misguided brethren. Ushran and his legion were prepared for combat, however it never came as Jiralhanae forces surrendered to the Alliance fleets. Kaidon After the Great War, Ushran returned to his homeworld of Sangheilios. His return was a solemn one, as he found out that his parents were killed by Jiralhanae raiders while on passage from High Charity, and he also delivered news of Kroba's death to his parents. He did find a spark of hope when he found Be'nem. The two began to reform their friendship, which eventually bloomed into a relationship. The two would have their first child, Uasu 'Sojam in 2575. After the birth of his child, Ushran was summoned by the Elders of his clan. After the death of his uncle, the former Kaidon, the 'Sojam family needed a new Kaidon. It was declared that the elders would decide between Ushran, or his cousin Berza. Both were renowned warriors, however while Ushran served in the Army, Berza served in the Covenant Special Warfare Group's Ranger unit. After much debate, five of the six elders voted for Ushran to be the new Kaidon. However, the one Elder against him, Tizia 'Sojam, and father of Berza did not let this go unanswered. He hired an infamous Sangheili assassin, Itzal 'Nezara to kill Ushran. Assassination Attempt On the eighth cycle of Sangheilios, while Ushran visited Sojam Keep for his 'coronation', Itzal struck. The assassin had infiltrated Ushrans quarters with the help of active camouflage. However, just before he struck a killing blow with an energy blade, Ushran responded by rolling out of the way. He grabbed a curveblade and his armor gauntlet, which contained his own energy blade. The two encircled each other, waiting for one to strike. However, Itzal dropped two holo-drones to assist him. Ushran staved off the trio, sustaining only minor cuts. However after striking down the last hologram he was stabbed through the stomach by Itzal's blade. However he fought on, parrying strike after strike. Eventually he caught a weakness and sliced at Itzal's leg, slicing through an artery. He then charged, knocking Itzal off balance before decapitating the assassin with his curveblade. Ushran received medical attention and summoned the elders of the clan. When he threw the severed head of Itzal before the Elders, he noted panic in Tizia's eyes. With a swift stroke, he decapitated the Elder. After the execution, he informed the Elders that he would be joining the USR Army and to reform his legion. The elders were happy to hear that their Kaidon would represent the Sojam family on the field of battle once more. Service to the United Sangheili Republic After enlisting in the USR Army, Ushran was granted the title Legion Master of the T'sar Legion. He began to build the legion, assigning his son to be commander of the K'bran Warrior Creche. In months, the legion was at full strength. With 23,000 Sangheili Warriors at his command, Ushran and his legion were stationed aboard the USR Eye of the Beholder, and began their campaign against the remnants of the Covenant Empire. Much of their early successes were minor ones, usually a Kig-yar outpost or Jiralhanae encampment. However in 2607 the Legions first real battle would occur at the Sangheili colony of Vespera. Battle of Vespera Ushran and his legion were called to the colony of Vespera on orders from USR High Command. Vespera was a prosperous, but remote farming world. USR High Command had a plan to lure the infamous Jiralhanae Chieftain, Longinius, better known as The Marauder. The Marauder had been on a campaign against the Sangheili, and had already raided hundreds of Sangheili worlds, ships and military installations. With Sangheili forces coming up empty, High Command grew angry. The plan was for The Archon to trick the "oracle" on Longinius' ship to show that the Sangheili's defenses were weak in the sector, drawing the eager Jiralhanae into a trap and destroying both the marauding fleet and ground forces in a two pronged attack. Ushran and his legion were sent ahead of Longinius' attack to help build the planetary defenses. The legion made their base near a large farming settlement on the planets equator. Ushran reserved his primary infantry force and instead placed his warrior creche's inside the city to give them combat experience. After a week of preparing his forces, the planet came under attack by Longinius. A large force of Jiralhanae warriors descended on the settlement by dropships. However, many of the transports were decimated by the legions anti air batteries, however a few made it past and delivered their passengers. Fighting was a brutal affair, as building to building combat was fought for the settlement. Eventually, Sangheili forces managed to overwhelm the overconfident Jiralhanae, driving them into the settlements center where they were ambushed by snipers. After their victory, the legion was called upon to retake a bridge and command post that was lost. After arriving, the legion's Wraiths began bombarding the installation, composed of lines of trenches and a large command bunker overlooking a bridge that crossed a region known as the Chosian Valley. After hours of bombardment, the legion began to cross no mans land using armored personnel vehicles. Ushran stood at the lead vehicle, and was the first into the enemy defensive posts. He slaughtered his way through the trenches, his legion following. Eventually Ushran and a lance of his best Sangheili made it to the doors of the command bunker. Breaching it with a det charge, the Sangheili swarmed the bunker and killed a majority of the Jiralhanae inside, however the chieftain in charge of the pack was rendered incapable of combat and dragged outside. After taking a biased vote, Ushran executed the Jiralhanae by disemboweling him, and hanging the dying brute by his entrails over the valley. Across the planet reports of victory came, including the death of Longinius by Kasr 'Revsar. Ushran and his men were called back to their garrison, the USR Eye of the Beholder, their battle was over. Personality Early in his military career, Ushran like most young Sangheili was brash and overconfident. He would often break rank in order to engage enemy forces, only to have his plans fail. After losing part of his hand during a conflict did he begin to realize his mortality, and begin to better himself. He began to carry a stoic outlook on life, controlling himself to overcome destructive emotions. Unlike many Sangheili, he believed that suicide was a cowards way to avoid shame, and that one should take the failure in stride and seek to prevent another failure from occurring again. In battle, Ushran is a force to be reckoned with. A capable swordsman, Ushran prefers to engage his enemies at close quarters with sword and dagger. Among his fighting styles, he utilizes the Way of the True Blade, a single sword fighting style, and the Way of Mercy when using energy blades. Ushran regarded humans as worthy foes, and was one of many to question as to why they were not accepted into the Covenant. In secret, he harbored respect for the species, however among his Covenant brethren he showed scorn for them. After the Great Schism and the forming of an alliance between Separatists and humans, Ushran was pleased to learn that former foes would stand side by side against a greater evil. Ushran's respect ended when he encountered the Spartans, believing them weak for relying on augmentations to match the strength of a Sangheili. Even before the Great Schism, Ushran regarded the Jiralhanae as overconfident upstarts but fought alongside them as brothers in the Covenant. When the Schism did erupt, Ushran didn't hold back and was known to brutally kill Jiralhanae chieftains as an example to younger Jiralhanae of the Sangheili's wrath. Should his enemies surrender, he treats them humanely and does not allow harm to come to them. In his later years, he still maintained his stoicism, however he became senile through the years. This dementia was further caused after numerous assassination attempts were made on him by his clanmates and the other Sangheili clans seeking to remove him from power. He trusts very few, keeping only close relationships with his wife and son, and his Mgalekgolo bodyguards, Godlar Breh Braga and Jubara Breh Sraja. Ushran had, prior to the Great Schism, been a devout follower of the Great Journey, enough to be considered a member of the Zealots. However, after the Schism his faith had been broken. When he returned to Sangheilios, he spent long periods of time in meditation. During one of these cycles, Ushran claims to have been approached by a being, who claimed that there was only one true divinity in the universe. When Ushran returned, he declared that he was a devotee to the Way of the One. Promotions Trivia *Ushran 'Sojam is set to be a character in the Ortus Vita story by CommanderTony. Ushran's character has changed for said story. Category:Sangheili